Ne m'oublie pas, M
by Arkel
Summary: Kingdom Hearts II Pendant une halte dans un petit endroit tranquille, Sora se remémore sa vie sur l’île et se rend compte qu’il n’a pas pensé à une certaine personne depuis très longtemps. OS Pas de spoils


Kingdom Hearts

Titre : Ne m'oublie pas, M…

Rating : K

Résumé : Pendant une halte dans un petit endroit tranquille, Sora se remémore sa vie sur l'île et se rend compte qu'il n'a pas pensé à une certaine personne depuis très longtemps.

Point de départ : Pas de spoilers. Enfin cela se passe dans le II car il y a cette notion d'oubli.

Type : One-shot

Disclaimer : Les personnages de Kingdom Hearts, de Disney et de Final Fantasy ne m'appartiennent pas. La seule chose qui me reste c'est de faire des fics. Cependant je pense avoir quelques droits sur les personnages originaux que je fais intervenir dans cette histoire (c'est à dire Mindy et sa mère)

Petit mot d'Arkel : M… désigne une certaine personne. Pour les fans de Roxas désolée on n'en parlera pas. Je voulais profiter de mon petit bla-bla habituel pour dire deux trois bêtises mais rien ne me vient. Sora, Riku et Kairi sont vraiment trop choux !

* * *

Mindy passait la serpillière dans une des salles. Tout en épongeant l'eau des bassins qui avait débordé, elle chantonnait la musique qu'elle écoutait sur son baladeur placé sur ses oreilles. Elle s'imaginait en plein concert. Sa serpillière était devenue un micro. La foule l'acclamait. Sa voix était comme un enchantement. Et puis soudain par la fenêtre on pouvait voir un vaisseau rouge et jaune foncer sur un des palmiers du jardin. Elle sortit précipitamment. De petites plumes blanches virevoltaient.

Donald pleurait la perte de ses plumes adorées perdues lors de leur chute. Dingo tâtait son arrière-train endolori. Sora s'était levé en toussant car il se prenait à présent la fumée des pots d'échappement du vaisseau en pleine figurine. Il rejoignit ses compagnons pour vérifier s'ils allaient bien quand une personne accourut vers eux. C'était une adolescente à lunettes, avec une courte tresse blonde de chaque côté de la tête, habillé d'un short et d'un tee-shirt bleus et de tongs. Elle avait une serpillière à la main et semblait les menacer avec.

-Qui êtes-vous ? Et d'où venez-vous ?

-Euh désolé ! S'excusa le garçon avec un sourire forcé. J'espère qu'on a pas trop abîmé…

-Pas trop ? Ça va vous coûter un max pour tout réparer c'est moi qui vous le dis !

-S'il te plaît nous ne voulons pas…

-N'approche pas !

Mindy fit un pas en arrière. Le baladeur glissa de ses oreilles et s'abattit sur le sol avec un bruit de casse.

-Kya ! Mon baladeur !

La jeune fille s'accroupit près de l'appareil avec un air chagriné. Mais elle se ressaisit, fonça vers Sora et le prit par le col, la serpillière toujours à la main.

-C'est ta faute ! Mon walkman adoré qui me passait mes chouettes musiques de mon groupe préféré !

-Hey ! Lâchez-le ! Fit Donald en brandissant son bâton de magie.

-Mindy ?

Une femme était apparue auprès d'eux.

-Mindy j'ai entendu un grand fracas. Il y a des blessés ?

-Maman, regarde ce qu'ils ont fait ! Fit la fille en secouant violemment Sora qui commençait à avoir le mal de mer.

-Mindy lâche ce garçon !

La jeune fille obéit à contre-cœur. Sora se rapprocha très vite de ses compagnons.

-Nous sommes désolés pour les dégâts ! Notre vaisseau a atterri en catastrophe. On a été attaqué par des Sans-cœur.

-Oh mais c'est terrible ! Fit la mère de Mindy en se rapprochant de Sora. Tu n'as rien dis ?

-N…non !

-Si tu es blessé quelque part il faut me le dire ! Continua t'elle en essuyant le visage du garçon sali par la terre avec son torchon. Pauvre petit !

-Oui oui je vous dis que ça va ! Dit Sora un peu gêné en s'extirpant des bras de la dame.

-Maman, je peux savoir ce que tu fais ? Grommela Mindy. Ils ont foutu le bazar et toi tu t'inquiètes !

-Mindy sois plus polie, sinon tu ne seras jamais une hôtesse digne de ce nom !… Veuillez excuser ma fille ! Dit la mère en se tournant vers nos trois héros. Vous allez tout de même l'air mal en point, venez vous reposer à l'intérieur.

-Excusez-moi Madame ! Demanda poliment Dingo. Où sommes-nous ?

-Vous êtes à Sleepy Volcano, le pays des volcans endormis ! répondit l'hôtesse en souriant. Et voici notre établissement de bains.

-De bains ?

-Comme nous sommes proches des volcans, les sources d'eau chaude naturelles sont nombreuses par ici. Et des gens de tout pays affluent pour profiter de leurs vertus. Oh nous parlerons de tout ça après ! Vous êtes tous sales, un bon bain vous fera le plus grand bien !

Dingo et Donald se réjouirent de cette nouvelle. Sora un peu moins.

-Euh vous donnez pas cette peine !

-Ma mère vous a gentiment invité ! Protesta Mindy les sourcils froncés. Alors ce bain tu vas le prendre, même si je dois t'y jeter moi-même tout habillé… Porc-épic !

Le garçon porta précipitamment les mains à sa tête, avec un air boudeur.

-Hey te moque pas de mes cheveux !

Une heure plus tard, Sora retrouva ses deux amis en peignoir de bain en train de jouer au ping-pong. A un moment la balle finit dans le bec du canard magicien.

-T'aimes pas prendre de bain hein Sora ? Rigola Dingo.

-Bein non ! Fit le garçon en croisant ses bras derrière sa tête. J'aime pas, après je sens le savon. Quand j'étais petit ma mère m'en mettait partout et arrêtait pas de me frotter. Comme quoi je rentrait toujours sale de dehors !

Donald recracha la balle de ping-pong.

-Oui bon c'est bien beau de s'amuser ! Mais si ça se trouve notre vaisseau est sérieusement en panne !

-Tic et Tac viennent de me dire que c'était rien de grave ! Le rassura Sora. Plus qu'à colmater les brèches, à faire le plein et demain on est reparti ! Faudra quand même s'excuser pour le dérangement aux gens d'ici !

Une fois habillés, ils rejoignirent Mindy et sa mère à l'accueil. La première les regardait encore d'un mauvais œil tandis que sa mère leur offrait toujours un visage souriant.

-Vous allez mieux ?

-Oui Madame. On voulait vous remercier et s'excuser…

-Bah ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça ! Fit la gérante avec un revers de la main.

-Non, y'a juste que maintenant on a un palmier écroulé dans le jardin.

-Mindy !

-Ça va Maman ! Si vous êtes vraiment désolés, on compte sur vous pour nous rembourser les dégâts, ce serait la moindre des choses !

-On a pas grand chose mais…

-Cela ne sera pas nécessaire ! Coupa l'hôtelière. Mindy, c'est moi qui commande. C'est un accident. Et comme ils ont atterri ici, ils sont sous ma responsabilité.

La jeune fille soutint le regard de sa mère avec un air fâché.

-Pff tu comprends vraiment rien ! Dit-elle avant de sortir.

-Je suis désolée pour ma fille. Elle n'a que l'argent à la bouche mais c'est parce que nous avons vécu beaucoup de coup dur. Je l'ai élevé seule et ça n'aide pas.

Elle se tourna alors vers ses invités abandonnant son air songeur pour un visage plus joyeux.

-Vous avez été attaqués par des monstres. Je serais vraiment ingrate si je m'occupais pas un peu de vous. Vous repartez demain ? Passez donc la nuit ici ! On a de la chance, aucun Sans-cœur ne vient dans notre monde. Je vous demanderai juste un petit coup de main pour ranger le jardin. C'est vrai qu'avec tout ce désordre avec le palmier, ça risque de faire fuir les clients.

Sora riait intérieurement. Il avait délaissé sa keyblade pour un râteau et s'occupait à présent non pas de Sans-cœurs mais de morceaux de vaisseau qui traînait par-ci par-là.

-Je suis sûre que ma mère te proposera un autre bain ce soir ! Fit une voix au-dessus de lui.

C'était Mindy, juchée en haut d'un arbre et qui le regardait faire.

-Laisse-moi un peu tranquille ! Ou bien t'as qu'à descendre !

-Manquerait plus que tu me demandes de t'aider à ranger, Porc-épic !

-Pff… Tu ferais mieux de te réconcilier avec ta mère !

-Mêle-toi de ce qui te regardes ! Grogna la blondinette en rajustant ses lunettes sur son nez. De toute façon ce soir on aura tout oublier, on marche toujours comme ça !

Le râteau de Sora arrêta soudain de bouger. Etrange. Cela lui donnait une impression de déjà-vu. C'était quoi ?

La plage de Destiny Island. La mer. Les coquillages. Le visage souriant de Riku et Kairi lorsqu'ils rentraient de l'école quand ils étaient tout petits. Wakka et Tidus qui jouaient au ballon. Cette petite chute. Ce genou égratigné. Ces larmes d'enfant. Le bisou sur la joue qui effaçait tout.

Ce n'était pas Kairi. Il disait qu'il ne voulait pas que Kairi le voit en train de pleurer pour une petite blessure. Alors elle riait et disait « Tu veux tout le temps être fort devant ta Kairi » Il répondait « Oui, fort comme Riku » Elle riait alors de plus belle, attendrie par ces propos.

_« Il y a longtemps que je ne m'étais pas rappelé de toi… » _

_« Maman… »_

Oui c'est vrai. Elle le frottait avec du savon quand il prenait son bain, elle lui essuyait souvent les joues et lorsqu'ils se disputaient, qu'il partait sur la plage et qu'il revenait enfin, elle l'attendait avec un bon dîner, le sourire aux lèvres.

Il s'en voulut soudain. D'avoir pensé à retrouver Kairi, Riku, son île. Mais d'avoir oublié sa mère, son père, sa maison. Est-ce que parce qu'il avait cru qu'ils seraient toujours là à l'attendre, telle une force immuable.

Sa vue s'était voilée tandis qu'une immense chaleur l'envahissait. Il lui sembla cependant un instant qu'il voyait sa mère, penchée au-dessus de lui.

_« Maman, est-ce que c'est toi ? »_

_« Qui es-tu ? »_

_« Je suis Sora ! Ton fils ! »_

_« Mais je n'ai pas d'enfant ! »_

_« S'il te plaît, ne m'oublie pas Maman ! »_

Il se releva soudain. On l'avait mis sur un lit. Un gant mouillé tomba de son front.

-Hey Porc-épic on se réveille ? Ricana Mindy qui était sur une chaise à côté de lui un magazine sur les genoux.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

-Tu es tombé dans les pommes d'un coup pendant qu'on parlait. Tu es encore fiévreux, tu devrais resté allongé.

-Moi ? Je me suis évanoui ? Pff quel nul !

-Ça arrive à tout le monde ! Ah les garçons qui veulent toujours jouer aux forts !

-Depuis quand tu es gentille ? Demanda le garçon qui avait remarqué le changement de ton.

-Hi hi ! Je ne suis pas un Sans-cœur !… Tu avais l'air agité pendant ton sommeil, tu rêvais ? A quoi ?

-A rien ! Murmura le porteur de la Keyblade en se tournant sur le côté.

-Mon œil !

Sora se releva soudain et vit sur le visage de Mindy un sourire railleur.

-Je t'ai veillé toute la nuit et tu n'arrêtais pas de répéter 'Maman, Maman ' !

-Hein !

-A ton âge quand même. Sora est un petit garçon à sa maman ! Chantonna t'elle avant de se prendre dans la figure l'oreiller qu'un Sora lui avait lancé.

Le garçon se sentait un peu honteux, avant de réaliser quelque chose.

-Tu m'as veillé toute la nuit ?

Mindy s'apprêtait à renvoyer l'oreiller à son propriétaire (malade ou pas) quand elle s'arrêta tout net.

-Bah Maman était épuisée mais tes deux copains venaient de temps en temps pour voir comme ça allait… Commença t'elle en rougissant un peu.

-Merci c'est gentil ! Fit Sora avec son grand sourire habituel.

-D'ailleurs je vais dire que t'es réveillé !… Désolée pour tout, j'ai tendance à me fâcher un peu trop vite. Et puis j'étais un peu jalouse.

-Jalouse ?

-Te faire materner par ma mère, cela me plaisait pas trop !

-Tu sais, mes parents sont très loin d'ici. Mais j'ai toujours l'espoir de rentrer chez moi et de retrouver les êtres qui me sont chers !

-Je l'espère pour toi Porc-épic !

-Arrête de m'appeler comme ça !

L'après-midi, Sora et ses deux compagnons s'apprêtaient à quitter Sleepy Volcano à bord de leur vaisseau. La mère de Mindy essuya une petite larme et serra nos amis presque jusqu'à l'étouffement.

-Ah ! J'allais oublier ! C'est pour toi Mindy ! Dit Sora en tendant un objet.

-Ouaah mon walk-man ! Réparé !

-J'ai demandé à Tic et Tac s'il pouvait faire quelque chose !

Sora, Donald et Dingo firent au revoir à leurs hôtes et s'envolèrent vers d'autres aventures. Mindy agrippa le bras de sa mère et toutes deux regardèrent le vaisseau s'éloigner.

* * *

Kairi et Selphie revenaient de l'école sur le continent. Dans la ville, de nombreuses personnes venaient du marché. Les deux jeunes filles saluèrent une dame qui passait à côté d'elle, le panier rempli de courses. Au grand étonnement de Selphie, Kairi prit la dame à part.

-Madame, il faut vous battre pour ne pas l'oublier ! Il reviendra ! Lui murmura t'elle.

La mère de Sora resta un instant interdite tandis que Kairi rejoignit sa camarade qui lui demandait ce qu'elle faisait. La jeune fille savait qu'il était peut-être possible que la mère de Sora ait oublié son fils mais elle était persuadée qu'au fond d'elle-même il y avait une voix qui disait :

_« Je ne t'oublie pas, mon petit Sora ! » _

* * *

Dernier mot d'Arkel : C'était Arkel qui voulait écrire une fic où Sora pense à sa maman et ça a donné ça. Oui oui Sora a bien une mère, dans Kingdom Hearts I elle a une réplique d'enfer 'Sora viens manger !' ou un truc dans ce genre. Je sais, c'est normal que Sora ne parle ou ne pense jamais à ses parents dans le jeu car l'intrigue veut que ses pensées soient seulement tournées vers Kairi et Riku. J'espère cependant que vous avez aimé ! 


End file.
